


我可以成为任何你喜欢的果汁

by batdadpozhe



Category: WUTIAOREN (Band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batdadpozhe/pseuds/batdadpozhe
Summary: 献给今天跟我聊他们仨的小姐姐！茂涛：来者不拒，世界和平仁科：花花蝴蝶，愿者上钩章宇：飞蛾扑火，误入歧途（PS：比起晓章本人更多是胡广生sorry）
Relationships: 章宇/仁科, 茂涛/仁科, 茂涛/章宇
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	我可以成为任何你喜欢的果汁

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsunamirihi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tsunamirihi).



章宇下班的时候，总是很想念街角那家肠粉的味道。他跟老板算是旧识，一起在地头蛇龙哥手底下混过，老板叫阿茂，看上去不声不响，但人很讲情义。三年前帮他挡了一刀光荣退休，他剁了根指头随着去了，美其名曰照顾恩人，实际却别有心思。

他在心里啐了一口，每次踏上那条路都会想东想西。或许是他模糊了恩情与感情的界限，但从小到大没人为他搏过命，他认了。

阿茂的店很袖珍，一个柜台两张桌子，门口就能看见厨房的模样。章宇走进去，正是下班的时刻，店里倒是冷清。阿茂正站在柜台后，低着头不知在干些什么，身体有些颤抖。章宇打了个招呼，也没见他抬头，便自顾自地坐下了。约摸三分钟，他都刷了20多条短视频了，也没见他茂哥上粉，章宇起了疑，盯了过去。

阿茂正看着他，表情有些痛苦，满面通红，冷汗淋漓。他下意识地站起来，正想出声，耳朵却捕捉到了一些奇怪的水声。章宇并非未经人事，思路一旦跑到了那个方向，一丝一毫都生了怪异。阿茂的眼角带了些情欲，勾的他本就难耐的心情发了芽。章宇迈步，一个陌生男人忽的现了身，再回头看阿茂，已是消失在柜台后了。

“客人哦！你想吃点什么？”陌生男人热情洋溢地问。章宇看着有些碍眼，便恶意的指了指嘴角：“变态。”

陌生男人眼中闪过一丝受伤，但很快又笑了起来：“你嫉妒？”

“闭嘴！”章宇气急败坏，音量猛然增大，想盖过那人的调笑。陌生男人脸上的笑容越来越大，反过来指了指嘴角：“骗子。”

章宇落荒而逃。

阿茂缓过贤者时间，起身疑惑地问：“小章呢？”

“是刚刚那个男人吗？他可能等不及了吧，走了。”

“阿科你不要戏弄人。”

被称为阿科的男人撅了嘴，“我是个好人。”

阿茂好声安抚：“阿科是个好人。”又摸上阿科的腰：“好人做好事，带哥哥上个天堂？”

阿科拍掉那只越来越往下的咸猪手：“饿了，先吃些东西。”

阿茂店面的二楼便是他的居室。阿科被他抱上床，狠狠操进了床单里。那惯是个会叫的，每呻吟一声都能让阿茂的性器更硬一分。今儿不知是怎的，阿科的状态极为兴奋，缠着阿茂直到射尽精水。阿科点了烟，吸了几口塞进阿茂嘴里：“你还蛮招人的哦？”

“我这么五大三粗，连媒婆也不来踏门槛的。”

“今儿那个什么小章不就挺喜欢你的。我来这一周，他天天那个时间点报道哦？”

“你看的还准。”阿茂吐了个烟圈，整个人缩进被褥里。“他是我混社会时的小弟，人不坏，就是爱上头。我救过他，他就一直照顾我生意。最近混进城管队了，日子好的很。”

阿科在他怀里找了个舒服的位置窝好：“日子好的很啊……”

“睡吧。”阿茂吻了吻他额头，顺手灭了灯。

隔天，章宇依旧在老时候去阿茂店里嗦粉。今日阿茂未在岗，店里只有那个陌生男人和小猫三两只。章宇在门口观望许久，陌生男人就在柜台捧脸看他。末了，章宇下定决心，走了进去。

“一碗粉。”

“老样子哦？”

章宇“嗯”了一声，又迟疑道：“你知道……？”

“我每天都能见到你哦。”陌生男人友好地笑笑：“我叫仁科，在胡老板这里帮工。他是我舅舅的同学。”

“哦……”章宇点头，又吃惊：“那你成年了吗！”

“当然。”仁科回应，转身溜进厨房。章宇瞧着他忙碌的身影，像是刻意体现他纤细的腰身似的，令人目不转睛。他跟女的差的好远，章宇心想，早知道阿茂喜欢这种类型，那自己怎么不勇敢一次，也好死了这条心。

说不定还能置之死地而后生。

“粉来啦。”仁科摆上，拉过凳子坐在他对面。“快尝尝。”

眼前人过于热情的目光让章宇有些不适应，只好掰开筷子搓了搓，挑起粉入口。

“……有点咸。”章宇诚实地说，“不是阿茂一贯的味道，不过我还OK。”

“我第一次做，还好你没说难吃，谢谢！”仁科说完，做了个可爱的表情。章宇转开眼，没再接话。过了会儿，他感觉有股热源接近他放在桌面上的那只手，搞得他有点痒痒的。那股痒意顺着被爬行的感觉一直走到了胸口，他连忙收回手，假装甩脏东西那样狠劲甩手。

“你耳朵好像在滴血哦？”仁科坏笑，“要不要我帮你擦擦？”

“不，不用……”

“喂。”对面的人突然压低音量：“要不要操我。”

“我不是同性恋。”章宇慌乱道，声音又高了起来：“离我远点！”

“你不喜欢阿茂？你不想知道他是怎么操我的？或者，”仁科凑到他耳边：“你想不想听我讲讲他的屌？他进状态超快的，瞬间就可以硬到爆，他的屌不是笔直，而是带了些弧度，正正好能抵到我最痛最爽的地方。”

章宇不安地在凳子上扭了扭。仁科拉着他上了二楼，坐在阿茂逼仄的床上，顺势坐在了他腿上，用屁股前后摩擦着章宇半硬的阴茎。

“兴奋成这样还说自己不用？”

章宇涨红着脸：“你别逼我。”

“哦哟，吓死哥哥了。我逼你能怎么样？”仁科犹不自知，将唇附在章宇脸颊的绒毛上磨蹭，“你有本事操死我啊？”

章宇爱上头，这是阿茂前一晚刚跟仁科分享的小故事。可惜仁科没有在意，总觉得事事均在掌握之中，说不定他今天就搞了个纯情小处男。下一秒他就被章宇掀翻在床铺上，T恤被撕开，裤子拉下去，露出两瓣浑圆的臀。

“你自找的。”

章宇放肆拍打着仁科的屁股。仁科皮肤颜色较深，跟白色的床单形成了鲜明的反差。他顺着臀缝摸了把仁科的阴茎，正颤颤巍巍地滴着液体。

“骚货。”

“嫌骚你别干啊。”仁科嘴硬。章宇撑开缝隙，露出隐藏期间的小穴，正想上手揉弄，只听仁科道：

“舔我下面。”

“我嫌脏。”

“嫌脏你别干啊。”仁科回怼。章宇头脑一热舔了上去，还故意发出滋滋作响的声音。仁科得了趣，想伸手抚摸自己，却被章宇抱起来摁住。“你给我用屁眼高潮。”

“你行不行啊。”

章宇决定不再跟他说话。仁科这张嘴只能把他说倒，不如让他用实际说话。章宇的性器笔直，与仁科相性极好，几个回合下来仁科已是到了临界点。正准备释放的时候，章宇坏心眼的掐住了根部。

“乖，让哥哥多操会儿。小屁股多摇摇啊，别光自己爽。”

仁科捂住嘴。除了他们交缠的声响，似乎有人一步一步踏着楼梯上来。他有没有关店门？好似并未。阿茂回来了？应该还没到时间。仁科生怕是陌生人参观，紧张感使得穴口括约肌愈发紧致地绞住章宇，两人同登极乐——

是阿茂。

他走上来，眉毛挑了挑。“做爱要关门啊，我柜台仅有的现金被偷了可怎么办？床单都换不起了。”

仁科懒懒地回了个飞吻，起身去旁边清洗自己。章宇还未反应到，整个人大字躺在阿茂床上。阿茂俯身，戳了戳他的胸口：“回神啦阿仔，你母喊你回家恰饭哦。”

章宇打了个激灵，眼神呆滞。好一会儿才说：“茂哥，对不住。”

“你对不住什么啊。”阿茂好脾气地问。

“我玩了你的妞。”

“严正声明啊，仁科不是我的妞，他是个男孩子。”

“那我玩了你的仔。”

“我还没孩子。他是属于他自己的。”

“你们……？”章宇有点迷惑，“你们不是一对吗？”

“我是他舅同学啊，他在我这里帮工而已。”

“I told u.”仁科接道：“阿茂啊，他好像很好奇你底下长什么样子。”

“好奇哦？”

章宇咽了咽口水。他不知道这到底是个机会，还是个终结。但如果终结代表他被阿茂操一次，他认了。

“好奇。”

阿茂吻了吻他，又吐了舌头：“你是不是舔了阿科啊。”

章宇楞楞点头，阿茂的脸离他好近，心脏好像长在喉咙口。

“怪不得一股他的骚味。”阿茂又吻了上去，这次他吻得极深，像是要把章宇长在喉咙口的心脏勾走。仁科清理完，也加入了他们。他分开章宇双腿，轻柔地给他做着扩张：“阿茂比你大一点，你放松比较不会受伤。”

又问他：“你是不是第一次哦？”

章宇点了头，仁科笑说：“今天是你破瓜破花日，值得纪念。”

“别闹。”阿茂指着章宇的乳头：“给你找个活计做。”

“就会压迫穷苦的劳动人民。资本家！”仁科咬了上去，章宇吃痛，在阿茂肩膀上咬了一口。

“两只小猫。”阿茂笑笑，扶住自己的阴茎插进章宇的处子穴。跟仁科不同，他紧到要死。阿茂生怕他痛，只好一寸一寸等他适应。仁科忙的满身汗，又是抚慰这边又是放松那边，刚刚的澡是白冲了。

章宇点头后，阿茂才缓慢的戳刺。章宇只觉饱胀，阿茂每次都能给他一阵爽感，却又太缓慢，让他不得章法欲哭无泪，只能随着他的动作自己调整姿势。阿茂看了出来，坏心眼地想让他开口求饶，仍是慢慢悠悠。

“小章，你怎么了？”

“没事，茂哥。”章宇咬牙道。仁科看了偷笑，俯身玩起章宇的阴茎。章宇几欲发狂，只好小声说：“你动一动。”

“什么？”

“你动一动。”

“他听不见啦。”

“哥你动动！”章宇喊了出来。阿茂突然加速，又拉起他剁了小指的手亲吻。章宇未曾跟任何人讲过，断指处是他的敏感点，阿茂含进去的一瞬他便射了出来，丢脸地捂住眼睛。

阿茂未敢再操他，便拉过仁科草草插了几下释放出来。

三个人挤在阿茂的小床上。性爱过后的疲倦击倒了他们，便各自找了舒服的姿势睡了过去。

自那以后，章宇仍常来阿茂店中，有时嗦粉，有时嗦别的。


End file.
